In a long term evolution (LTE) system, resources for transmitting uplink data are obtained according to a buffer status report (BSR), which is used to provide to a serving base station how many data does a user equipment (UE) has that need to be transmitted.
It should be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of this disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of this disclosure.